Memories
To me, my memories are like the desert I'm in right now - escapeless. That is what the lone wanderer thought as he walked across the sand. At least I had my brothers once though, but I felt like I was losing them - and my feeling was right all along. They're all gone now. It's just me... and I doubt I can survive much longer like this - it's not like my face will remain intact much longer with a rot like this. He began to wipe blood off of his face and groan at this. Honestly, this desert just doesn't seem to end whatsoever. Sand, sand, sand - nothing but sand. Everywhere there's just sand and nothing more. He thought as he looked around him, he truly was right. It had been longer than he could remember since he got stuck in this desert and it never seemed to end. it all looked so similar that sometimes he wondered if he was going in circles. As he grunted and walked along the hot sand, he thought he saw something twinkle Wait a second! What is that I see? . It's shining and looks nothing like anything I've seen in this place! Can't be a mirage! No time to walk when I can run! I must know what this is! He began to dash faster and faster, and he got closer and closer until he came across a large group of massive piles of metal. A metal scrapyard... I wonder where all this came from, or why there's so much of it anyway out here in all of the places for it to be. For a moment I thought it was something that could help get me out of this place or something... oh well." He thought to himself in dismay. Then he looked at his wait, that gives me an idea! And with that, he began to assemble small scraps of metal and hooks together into something. This is going to hurt like a dagger to the heart, but it's going to be worth it... These were his final thoughts before he buried his true face in a mask of lies forever. I feel like some sort of puppet. He thought to himself before the memories of things from his past snapped back to him. I can still remember the shows I used to do for my daughter, Rose. What a shame those days are over and I won't be getting them back. I'd do anything to see her again. She was just a little girl - time went by too fast... and now all I have left of her is this photo, and the memories of her embedded so clearly in my mind, never to leave me... one hell to pay, and I deserved it all. But Rose didn't deserve that fate... that tyrant took her away, I can never forgive him for that! He began to snarl and felt the rage burning inside of him. He sighed and sat down. Night was approaching and he figured he could rest here. At night the air was cool, and the ground was much colder. I can't say I liked that place too much though anyway. The town itself was fine, but the people weren't so great. Surely there is a better thought to occupy my time though. He thought as he lay down. Something began to sting in his palm. Oh no... my hand! At least this time I know I have some sort of solution. Honestly, if Toby couldn't think of any cure, then I have no idea who would know any solution to cure this rot. Oh, the blood, the blood! The pain, the rot will begin in days now. Oh well, at least now I have some sort of solution. He slowly glanced over at some of the metal. Not the best one but the best I can get my hands on - or what's left of them anyway. Still, I do just have to wonder where all this scrap came from in the first place. Sure is... He trailed off as he noticed something in the rubble. What the-?! I am not mistaken, that is definitely what I think it is - a claw?? Huh, it fits on like a glove. A glove made of metal that is. He thought as he began to slip it over what was left of his other hand. Honestly... just look at me! He sighed as his thoughts filled his head. Sitting here gazing at these claws made of metal that I have for hands. Whilst this rot devours me alive it's true that I'm running out of time. If there's a way to stop this, then I wish I knew but it's too late to learn now. What point is there of me trying to stop this? It's over. It's as if I'm scouting for a cure that doesn't work over and over again. There's no point. And now I just wish I had the answer to the question I always asked now. He looked down at the two claws that were now his hands. "What have I become...?" Category:TheRogue12 Category:Armageddon Category:Horror Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Mysterious